Luke and Hikari, the terrible tricksters!
by Jocie hm lover
Summary: Luke and hikari have been bff ever since they were 4! they both decided that they would be the best pranksters in all of Waffle town! that was until, selena comes along and steals luke from hikari. How will she ever get her best friend back? This is my friends story, Seagull195. i didnt write it. she just wanted me to post it on here! dont worry though, more to come!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hikari! Hikari! HIKARI!" Luke screamed to his best friend, and she bolted out of one of her usual daydreams. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that Luke!" Hikari called, racing to catch up with her best friend Luke. She never fully remembered how she and Luke became friends, but it didn't matter to the 8 year old girl. "It's ok Hiki! Now let's go do our stuff!" Luke exclaimed, giving her his best mischievous smile in the world. Luke called Hikari Hiki for short, but she didn't care one bit. In return, she gave him her best mischievous grin, which made him smirk. "No copying my grins!" Luke complained, and Hikari laughed. She loved to get on his nerves. As quickly as she stopped laughing, the two tricksters ran into Ramsey. "Now, where are you two going off to? Going onto a little date together, I presume?" Ramsey said, smirking as he walked out the blacksmith's shop locking the door behind him. Luke and Hikari blushed, their faces turning a light pink. "No! We're gonna go have some fun!" Luke said, stomping his foot, which made Ramsey laugh. "Now, now, I was just kidding there Luke. You two be safe, you hear? I don't want you two to hurt yourselves again, like last week." Ramsey said, shaking his head at remembering what happened last week. "No worries Ramsey! We'll be really safe! We promise!" Luke and Hikari said in unison, crossing their hearts with their hands. "Alright, I trust you two…" Ramsey said, and he walked away, and Hikari laughed. "What's so funny?" Luke asked, and Hikari's grin widened. She swiftly took out Ramsey's key to the blacksmith shop, and Luke's eyes widened. "YES! We can use one of Owen's weight's to weigh down the spider to land in front of Gill's face even quicker! You're a genius Hikari!" Luke cheered, patting her on the back, and she grinned. "You're welcome Luke. Now let's go get ready!" Hikari said, quickly unlocking the blacksmith shop, and racing in with Luke at her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

The two tricksters slowly snuck into the blacksmith's shop, but no one was there. As they looked around the room, Hikari found two pea sized rubies stuck in Mira's glass case, which made her grin widen, if that's possible. "Luke! I found the perfect eyes for the spider!" Hikari whisper shouted, but he didn't answer. "Luke?" Hikari mumbled, turning in a 360 degrees twirl, only to find him nowhere to be seen. Slowly, her silver eyes began to water, as she had a fear of being alone. "Luke! Come out now! I-I'm scared!" Hikari called, and she heard someone laughing. She raced up the stairs to Owen's room and saw Luke laughing his heart out. "That was the best prank, EVER!" Luke shouted, doubling over in laughter, and Hikari's face turned a light shade of red from embarrassment and anger. "You jerk!" Hikari said, punching on the shoulder, but he laughed even harder. She was actually really weak, so the punch was easily blocked, and it felt like a feather was touching you. 'I know we prank each other all the time, but he didn't have to scare me half to death.' Hikari thought, storming back downstairs with a humph, while Luke was right behind her carrying a 1 pound weight, if that was ever possible that Owen actually needed one. And as the sun continued to go down, they knew Ramsey and Owen were going to be back here soon, so they worked quickly in getting the pea sized rubies out of Mira's glass case, which took them at least an hour or two. Finally, they got the rubies out, which Hikari got to hold, and they raced out of the blacksmith's shop and put the key on the ground in front of the shop. Giggling, Luke and Hikari raced to Hikari's always empty house, where they were going to put their plan into action. Quickly, in his best handwriting, which was not very neat, Luke wrote Gill a letter, saying;

_Dear Gillian,_

_I want you to come meet me at Brownie Ranch. I have something really awesome to show you! Come at noon tomorrow, and go to the big tree. I'll be waiting!_

_From, Luke, the best carpenter ever (or will be)._

"This," Hikari said, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Will be the best prank, EVER!"


	3. Chapter 3

_The girl's attacks begin!_

What Hikari and Luke didn't know is that from the window at the front of Hikari's house, they were being watched by two pairs of blue eyes.

"No! No, no, no, no!" A pink haired child screeched, storming off with a blue haired girl following right behind her.

"S-sister, p-please, be q-quiet," the blue haired girl stammered, trying to calm down the insane pink haired girl.

"NO! I will NOT be quiet why those two hooligans try to scare MY Gilly-poo!" The pink haired one screeched into the blue haired girl's face, making her seem much scarier up close.

"S-sister, p-please..!" The blue haired one said, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, but she quickly brushed off her hand while storming away.

"We have to tell Gilly about what they're about to do!" The pink girl exclaimed, her facing becoming a light shade of red, but angling her face so the blue haired one couldn't see her.

"I-if we have to, b-but won't Luke and H-Hikari not like us anymore i-if we tell Gilly- I mean, Gill?" The blue haired one stammered, and quickly, the pink haired one twirled around, her cheeks puffed out like an angry bullfrog.

"They may not like us, but Gilly will be so happy that we saved his fragile life!" The pink girl explained, leaning closer to the girl so she intimidated her.

"Y-yes sister, b-but we sort of h-helped with this p-prank. W-won't Gill be a-angry at us as w-well?" The blue haired girl asked, recalling that they did make the fake spider for Luke and Hikari, while the pink haired one sighed.

"Candace, sometimes you can be TOO kind-hearted," the pink haired sighed, addressing the blue haired girl as Candace. "You have to think about how Gilly feels! He's MY Romeo, so think about how angry I would be if he didn't make me his Juliet! I will surely save him from Hikari and Luke! Then he will surely make me his Juliet! And eventually, Luke and Hikari will forget all about this prank, but Gill won't, because it was the day I, Luna, saved his life!" The girl called Luna exclaimed, turning back around and making her way towards Brownie Ranch, in hope to save her Romeo's life.

Candace, however, didn't like this one bit. But she had to listen to her younger sister, Luna, or she could get VERY upset. Quickly, she followed her sister towards Brownie Ranch, where Gill was soon to be waiting for Luke and Hikari tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

_Mission; Scare Gill! Part 1_

~Author Note (A.N): Sorry for the long wait! I might have sprained my arm after I wrote half of this… O_O" But I still wrote it! :3 And thanks to my first reviewer,CAPJHMPAgirl, who helped me fix my writing. I'm still sorta new, but anyways, chapter 04! :3~

Hikari was sound asleep in her sheep pajamas her parents had gotten her 2 months ago before they left, again, to take care of their other farms far away. "Hikari! Hikari! Hiki! Oh, come on! I see sheep running away!" Luke called to Hikari in her ear, and since Hikari adored sheep, she bolted right out of bed, Luke rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Wh-where's the sheep!?" Hikari said sleepily, her red hair totally messed up from too much rolling around in bed. Luke sighed and got her turquoise hair elastic from her drawer, gesturing for her to stand up.

"Mornin' Luke…" Hikari sighed, giving him an annoyed look that she woke him up so early as a daily routine. Each morning, he always woke her up at 6:00 exactly, so she could practice waking up each morning before she became a real farmer.

"Morning Hiki. Today's gonna be a lot of fun." Luke exclaimed, putting the hair elastic in his mouth as he braided Hikari's hair, since she couldn't braid it from behind. Hikari yawned, and Luke chuckled, since she always looked so funny when she yawned.

"Huh..? Oh… yeah, the prank we're gonna do on Gillian." Hikari remembered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she picked out clothes for that day.

"Mhm!" Luke murmured, the hair elastic still in his mouth, until he finally braided her hair.

"Thanks Luke. And by the way, Luke," Hikari said, looking at Luke as she grabbed the rest of her stuff so she could change in her orange bathroom (yes, she loves the color orange, just like Rin Kagamine, my favorite Vocaloid of all time x3).

"Yeah? Come on, hurry up. I wanna do the prank soon!" Luke complained, getting all jumpy and excited for the prank. Hikari sighed at his enthusiasm, and walked over to the bathroom door.

"How'd you learn how to braid?" Hikari asked, her eyes lighting up as Luke's face flushed. She smirked at his face and leaned against the door pane.

"W-well…. I-I used to, uh…. Braid my hair…" Luke said quietly, his face turning a light red. Hikari stifled a giggle at Luke's facial expression.

"What was that, Lukeian?" Hikari asked, smirking at Luke's nickname, coming up with it after she heard Luke's nickname for the pompous rich boy, Gill.

"I… I used to braid my hair." Luke said, his face growing an even darker shade of red. Hikari giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Hikari said, smirking at her little comment. She absolutely loved to get on Luke's nerves, especially about his hair techniques. She already knew about his hair and how he used to braid it so he could be 'mommy's little girl', but it didn't stop her from teasing him anyways.

"Yeah, really..." Luke said, remembering what he used to do every day when his mom was alive…

_*__Flashback from 4 years ago*_

_Luke's mother, Emma, was at her black stained coffee table, sighing as she looked out the window at Bo, trying to copy Luke's chopping techniques, occasionally hitting his large wooden stick he pretended as an axe, on his forehead, making him fall to the ground, rubbing his new bump on his forehead._

"_Mommy, come see this! I made you something!" Little Luke called to his mother, and he smirked, prepared to make his mother squeal. He knew she absolutely wanted a baby girl, but since daddy had said that mommy wouldn't bring any more babies home after Bo, she had been depressed for what had seemed like eternity._

"_Coming, Luke." Emma sighed, slowly getting up from her coffee table and walking towards where Luke's voice had come from, which was the bathroom._

"_Hurry up mommy! I can't wait all day! Bo's waiting for me to go outside!" Luke called to his mother, and she attempted to pick up her pace, with no such luck. Once she reached the bathroom, her eye's widened, a large smile spreading across Luke's face. Luke had tied his long blue hair into a braid, making him seem like a girl with those big golden eyes and adorable smile._

"_What do you think mommy? Do I look like a pretty princess?" Luke said, grinning and adjusting his braid so it caressed his face, and Emma just stared. Suddenly, she burst out laughing and hugged Luke, her eyes full of tears threatening to fall._

"_Thank you Luke…" His mother whispered in his ear, and Luke's smiled widened even more._

'_I'll wear this all the time, so mommy is never sad anymore! Now just how do I explain this to Hikari…? Oh well!' Luke thought, not caring about what his 4 year old friend would say._

"_You're welcome mommy… I love you." Luke mumbled into his mother's ear, and they stood there hugging for what seemed like forever, but what was actually 5 minutes._

"_Now, how about I make you and Bo some banana pudding?" Emma asked, and Luke cheered as he raced to go tell Bo, his braid still in his hair. Emma just grinned and walked back to the kitchen to get the banana pudding ready for her son and her daughter._

_*End of flashback*_

"Luke..? Luke! Earth to Luke, come on, snap out of it!" Hikari called into Luke's ear, snapping out him out of his flashback and causing him to fall on his butt. The two tricksters laughed as Hikari helped him up, as she had just finished getting dressed into the regular outfit.

"You ok, Lukeian? You were out of sync for about 5 minutes now!" Hikari said, shaking her head, making her braid move from her left arm to her right and back again.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a little daydream, you know? Now, let's go get our pranks on! We have 5 hours before Gillian gets to the tree, so let's go!" Luke cheered, as did Hikari. They quickly grabbed all their materials for the prank, and raced to Brownie Ranch, yet again being watched by 2 pairs of blue eyes.

'Watch out, you evil tricksters, because I'm about to get my Juliet on!' Luna thought, jumping up from her hiding spot and racing to Mayor Hamilton's house, followed by Candace, and a strange red head girl.

"Gilly-poo, don't worry! I will save you, and you WILL become my Romeo! ~" Luna squealed out to no one, and raced on ahead, leaving Candace and the red head in the dust.

"Humph! That was RUDE! Come on Candace, darling! We have to save Lukey-kins from that witch, Hikari!' The red head girl stated to Candace, and rushed on ahead toward the over excited Luna, making Candace sigh.

'I don't like making my friends angry at me. I guess I have to do what Luna and Selena tell me to do…' Candace thought, addressing the red head as Selena. She slowly began to jog toward the over hyper 8 year olds, now slowly getting closer to Mayor Hamilton's house to warn Gill and the Mayor about the terrible prank going on this afternoon.

But Gill was already halfway there to Brownie Ranch…

~A.N: Oh, my gosh! This HAS to be the longest chapter I have ever written, over 1K words! And I'm happy to answer any of your questions, and thanks for reviewing my story, CAPJHMPAgirl, It's made me even more determined to write LHTTT even more often! If I don't get killed by my brother before then… T_T But so far, Jocie hm lover and I have been making good progress, so I hope y'all enjoy! And hopefully, Jocie hm lover will update and publish the stories every week, so be prepared! And I enjoy any comments, so please review! ~

~Seagull195~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

_ Mission; Scare Gill! Part 2_

~A.N: Ok, it's official. My brother has officially taken over the computer -3-

Hikari: It's ok, Seagull-Chan! :)

Luke: Yeah. Take my advice; HIT HIM WITH AN AXE! :)

Me: You know what Luke? I might do that! :D

Luke & Hikari: YAY! w ~

~Nyan! ~ *Story, begins!*

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor!" A chorus of voices called, and Mayor Hamilton looked up from his usual paper work and saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Oh, well hello there, Selena, Luna, and Candace, darlings! What brings you here on this-"Hamilton began, but Luna put her hand up in the air to silence him. It worked.

"Mr. Mayor, we wanted to warn you and your son, Gillian, about something very important!" Selena said, placing her hands on her hips like she had practiced, while sticking out her bottom lip. "It's about Luke and Hikari…"

"Oh?" Hamilton said, quickly interested. Last week, they had scared Kathy so badly by pretending the bar had blown up that Owen chased them around the island for days on end. He wanted to know what happened this time.

"Well…" Luna began, and silently Candace walked over to the window of his house, gazing at the lighthouse, its fresh paint making it shine in the sunlight. A small smile appeared on her face.

'Please… let Hikari and Luke be ok… please grant me this wish, oh great and powerful Harvest Goddess…' Candace though, clapping her hands twice and bowing her head, which Luna and Selena paid no attention to at all, like usual. 'Please…'

~Nyan! ~

"Luke, I think that's where the spider goes…" Hikari noted, and Luke, who was hanging upside down from one of the branches from the Great Tree, glanced at her. "I really do…"

"Daw, Hikari, you're no fun! What if we didn't follow the plan? Then it would be so AWESOME! W-whoa!" Luke called down to Hikari, almost losing his footing on the branch he was holding onto.

"Idiot…" Hikari muttered under her breath, tossing up the rope to Luke, who was now 5 feet above the ground. "Just stick to the plan! It won't work if we don't stay according to plan!" Hikari complained to Luke, and he rolled his eyes.

"But that's no fun!" Luke complained, and quickly, he was frozen with fear. He saw his childhood friend coming towards them, his strange blond curl bouncing up and down as he walked. They weren't even half finished with the prank.

"Hikari, quick, get in the tree! Continue working on the plan while I'll stall Gill!" Luke said, quickly scrambling down from the tree, getting a few scratches on him here and there. Hikari had also seen Gill, and she was freaking out.

'No, no, no! He's too early!' Hikari thought, quickly snapping out of her thoughts and began scrambling up the tree to finish up the spider prank. "Hurry up and distract him, Luke!" Hikari called down to Luke, and he began working his charm.

"Oh? Luke? I expected you to be late… you're never early. Is something wrong?" Gill said, fixing his blond hair, his eyes narrowing and his frown turning into a scowl. 'This is far too strange, even for Luke.' Gill thought, crossing his arms and scowling at Luke.

"N-nothing's wrong! I-I'm just surprised y-you came early! I-it's not even noon!" Luke stammered, waving his arms around so Gill couldn't see Hikari getting the rest of the supplies.

Gill pouted and spun on his heel so he didn't face Luke. "Alright, if there was no reason for me to be here, I'll just-"Gill began, but he was interrupted by 2 squeals and a gasp.

"LUKEY-KINS!"

"GILLY-POO!"

'No, no, no, NO!' Luke and Hikari thought in unison as they say 3 girls coming towards them, one with bright red hair, one with pink, curly hair, and one with straight blue hair.

"Gilly-poo!~" Luna cooed as she pounced onto Gill, and Gill fell onto the ground, landing on his butt with Luna's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Gilly-poo~, did you miss me? Because I missed you! And I'm here to save you!" Luna exclaimed, and next to Gill, Luke was being tackled by Selena.

"Lukey-kins!~" Selena cooed, almost exactly the same as Luna, with her arms wrapped around Luke's neck, but he wasn't on the ground.

"G-get off me! Y-you're strangling m-me!" Luke sputtered out, but Selena ignored his plea.

Silently, Candace was standing far away from the commotion and sat on the ground, sighing. Soon, there was going to be a big commotion with the Mayor and Luke and Hikari, and she didn't want to be part of it. This was common, and this had happened so many times that she knew it was best to stay at the guidelines. But with Hikari, things weren't going as well.

"L-Luke! W-watch out! I can't h-hold on mu-much longer!" Hikari stammered, her grip on the rope connecting to the spider loosening. Below, she could hear Gill and Luke shouting, but Gill's shouts were what interested her most.

~Nyan!~

"Get off me, Luna!" Gill shouted, attempting to tug Luna off of him with no such luck. "Why do all the girls on this island have to be so stupid all the time, because even a baby from the city knows more than all the girls combined here know!" Gill complained, and everyone grew uneasily silent and stared at Gill, who was shoving Luna off of him.

"G-Gilly-poo, w-why… why did you call me stupid..?" Luna asked quietly, and Gill scowled at her.

"All the girls on this island are stupid, not just you, cotton candy head!" Gill yelled at Luna, and she fell to the ground as Gill got up. Tears could easily be seen in her eyes.

"B-but, Gilly-poo! I-"Luna began, but Gill huffed and walked away, his once clean pants now covered in grass stains.

"GILLY!" Luna shouted, but he didn't acknowledge her existence. She burst into tears as Hikari slowly came down from the Great Tree, her heart crushed.

'If Gill just said I was stupid… does Luke think the same way..?' Hikari thought as Selena and Candace rushed over to Luna's side so she could calm down.

"H-Hikari, I'm sorry the way Gill acted. I didn't-"Luke said, but Hikari looked away from him.

"Hiki..?" Luke whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but she slapped his hand away.

"Why don't you just call me stupid too Luke, like Gill did? Don't you think I'm stupid too?" Hikari asked, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hiki…" Luke said, but she instantly interrupted him.

"Well, WHY DON'T YOU!?" Hikari screamed, looking away from Luke and running away, running away from all her pain and her forgotten friends.

"HIKARI!" Luke screamed, but she continued running, until she was a speck on the horizon.

"Yeah, Luke. Why don't you just call us stupid like Gill?" Selena questioned, her eyes full of hatred as she and Candace helped Luna get up, who was still bawling her eyes out. "Because even if you didn't, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Selena growled, and with that, she, Luna, and Candace were gone, marking the first day of the GirlxBoy war.

"Hikari…"

~A.N: GAH! I made it so dramatic! But yeah, Luke and Gill start a Boy versus Girl war, and the boys will most likely get their butts whooped! And I might go ahead and skip to 4 years later, when their 12 and the war has gone on for 4 years. Does that sound fair enough? I'm not sure. You, my awesome reviewers, Maymist and CAPJHMPAgirl, and the rest of all you lovely reviewers, may decide what happens! I always reply to reviews, but not anything that could be offensive to any of my characters or chapters! OH MY GOSH! I forgot to do a copyright! O^O

I do not own Harvest Moon, only my character, Hikari.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope to write much much more in the future!

Seagull195~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

_Let 4 years after the war, begin!_

~A.N: Kiss, kiss, fall in love! 3 Bored out of my mind, and the theme song for Ouran High School Host Club is in my head, so here's chapter 06! *hums* Maybe you're my love!~

Hikari's P.O.V

A small buzzing sound awoke me from my peaceful slumber, and I sighed as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Yet another day of hard work on my farm and figuring out if Luke and the other boys have hidden yet another failed pie made by the one and only Maya in my garden.

"Good morning, Hikari." A small voice came from my kitchen, and I bolted right up and out of bed. I sprinted into my newly furnished orange kitchen and saw little Candace making me breakfast, as she does every morning for me in exchange for silk from my silk worms, Ginger, Belle, and King.

"Good morning, Candace. And today, you don't have to cook for me! Really, I'm fine on my own!" I said, watching as Candace skillfully poured apple juice into a pitcher and put it on my small wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, but I have to. It's to celebrate 4 years with the war against the boys." Candace said, and I felt like a dagger went right through my heart. The 4th year against the boys…

"Well, if you insist Candace. I'll get the other girls to come after I finish work today, ok?" I said, heading back into my room to get dressed into my regular work outfit and to tie up my messy bed head hair in a long ponytail.

After I quickly got dressed, I raced by Candace, grabbed my favorite sweatshirt, and bolted right out of my house, but not before saying goodbye to Candace. And once you really get to know Candace, she's like Fluttershy from My Little Pony, sweet, kind, shy, and great with animals. Not that I'd admit that out loud…

After I had finally finished scouring my garden for a failed pie hidden by Luke and his gang, I headed into my coop where King was waiting for me impatiently for me to feed him.

"S-settle down King or you won't get any food at all!" I stammered, afraid of my tiny silk worm. Yes, I admit it; silk worms are TERRIFYING when upset! Especially King, who was 3 times the size as regular silk worms and 3 times as hungry as regular silk worms! That's why I named him King, so don't go bothering me about why I named him King!

King grumbled and waddled off to his small feeding counter, where I put bird seed in for him to eat, since all silk worms, even King, like to eat. I could hear small whimpers behind me, and I sighed as I saw Ginger and Belle giving me 'The Puppy Dog Eyes'.

"Aw, how could I forget about you two?" I sighed to no one in particular, and fed Ginger and Belle, who seemed to smile at me after they finished eating. Slowly, I took the silk Belle had made, which seemed like decent quality, and headed back to Candace with the silk high above my head.

"Candace!~ I got the silk you asked for!" I cooed as I opened my door, when I came face to face with Luke. "L-Luke!" I stammered, and I accidentally dropped the silk, falling onto the floor in a sticky mess.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" I hissed, and he smirked and leaned against a chair, when I realized that Candace wasn't in the house. I glanced around frantically, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to wish you a happy birthday, idiot!" Luke laughed, showing me his pearly whites as he smiled at me, but I scowled in return.

'Doesn't this idiot know that Candace or Luna could find him and warn the other girls!?' I thought, clenching my fists as I remembered the deal we made the day after the war began….

_*flashback to 4 years ago*_

_I was sobbing in my empty house, alone and sad without my parents around, as usual, as they were off farming…. Again._

"_Hikari! I'm sorry! Open up! I need to tell you somethin' really important!" Luke shouted through the closed door, but I couldn't hear him over my loud sobs. "HIKARI!" Luke shouted, but I didn't acknowledge him._

_As my sobs slowly turned to sniffles, I heard him singing a song we both knew; Romeo and Cinderella (I know, I'm using Vocaloid references in Harvest Moon, but it'd be cool if there was a crossover! xD Anyways, small fact about me; I LOVE Vocaloids and Romeo and Cinderella! Best Rin and Len song EVER! 3)._

"_Please don't let my love turn out,_

_Like a tragedy for Juliet,"_

_Luke sang in his high pitched- girly voice, and I couldn't help but sing along as he hummed the next part as I sang;_

"_Take me somewhere far from here…_

_That's all I ask of you."_

_I sang, and I could imagine Luke smirking. I sang the next part as I slowly crept to my door and opened it;_

"_Where are thou you Romeo, Romeo?_

_Where are thou you Romeo, Romeo?_

_Where are thou you Romeo, Romeo?_

_Where are thou you Romeo, Romeo?"_

_And as I opened the door, I saw Luke smiling at me. I hugged him as I felt a new wave of tears coming to my eyes._

"_Let's make a deal, my Cinderella. Let's meet each day without the others knowing, and it can be our own Romeo and Cinderella story. Deal?" Luke whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head, which made him giggle._

"_Deal, Luke..." I whispered softly, and we laid on the ground in front of my house, our hands intertwined, one thought racing through our heads; 'Romeo and Cinderella.'_

_*End of flashback*_

"So," Luke said, jolting me out of my daydream, and I saw he was smiling with his hands behind his back. "Happy birthday, my Cinderella," Luke whispered in my ear as he handed me something as he softly smiled at me. He always did this on my birthday, no matter what.

"Thank you," I whispered, as I hugged him with the object in my hand, and I sighed, happy that it was my 12th birthday at last.

"Thank you, Luke…"

~A.N: Tada! I did this in ONE DAY, and I'm proud of it! Sorry about the Romeo and Cinderella thing, I just wanted to do it since it's also stuck in my head right now. -3-' I get a lot of songs stuck in my head… Anyways! I hope to write a ton later, if Jocie-sama can keep up with my pace.

Other than that, arigato soymasu (Thank you so much!) for reading and/or reviewing! :D

~Seagull195~


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 07! *I found out why the computer is messed up ad won't et me type: It has something to do with DAVID!*

The boy's plan, begins..?

~A.N: I'm tired! ~ But, I'm attempting to continue to write LHTTT for you guys. And at times, I might do little short stories at the end of the stories (that's a mouth full, I know xD), so watch for tiny stories! YAY! X3 And also, I might begin doing P.O.V's for the other characters, but for now, here's Luke's P.O.V! (P.S: It talks about Luke's past, Hikari's past, and the shark tooth necklace, so pay VERY close attention!)~

I couldn't believe that I just hugged Hikari… MY BEST FRIEND! I know we've done it a bunch of times but… this is just WEIRD! Gah! I should have never given her the gift!

"Luke? You ok?" Hikari said, and I blinked a few times and focused back on her. I think this day dreaming stuff Hikari does is contagious, because it's spreading to me!

"Oh, huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine Hikari. No need to worry. I-I just gotta… go! Yeah! Pop's gonna get mad if I'm not back at the shop soon! Bye Hikari!" I stammered, and I mentally face palmed myself. I'm such an idiot when it comes to girls, even for Hikari.

"Oh, ok Luke. But thanks for the present," Hikari said, and gave me her perfect smile. Not just an 'I never even wanted this gift' or 'what is this?' smile, but a genuine Hikari smile, complete with dimples. I could feel my cheeks heating up, but I quickly turned away.

"N-No problem, Hiki…" I stammered, messing up her hair as she giggled, and I saw that her hair was in a ponytail, not a braid.

"Hey, Hiki?" I asked, my eyes still focused on her ponytail, but I saw from the corner of my eye that she was staring at me.

"Yeah, Luke?" She said, and I pointed to her ponytail, and she blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh, well, I- well, you see… I can't braid…" Hikari whimpered, and I smirked. Even after 4 years, Hikari was still Hikari.

"Come on, turn around. I'll braid it for you… again." I sighed, and she twirled around like I said, and I saw her hair was a rat's nest, complete with what looked like live rats.

'I may be no expert in hair, but, YIKES!' I thought, flinching at the rat's nest of hair, and saw that (thankfully) they weren't real rats, but a small bird's nest literally stuck in her hair.

"H-Hiki… Why is there a _bird's nest_ in your _hair_!?" I questioned, and Hikari's ears turned a bright pink, and that happened whenever she was embarrassed.

"Well, you see, the other day, I was helping a bird rebuild her nest and… her old one got stuck in my hair." She complained, and I sighed, grabbing a brush and gently running it through her hair, all the more while humming Romeo and Cinderella.

I could hear her humming softly as well, and she couldn't help but sing the song I had taught her years ago. Her voice was like caramel, sweet and always gently flowing…. Wait, why am I thinking like that!? GAH!

After I finally pushed away the thought of her voice like caramel, I quickly and accurately braided her hair, which she smiled at when I showed her that I had gotten the bird's nest out of her hair.

"Thanks Luke! This is the best birthday present I could ask for! ~" Hikari squealed as she hugged me (again), and I grinned, but quickly, my smile disappeared.

"Shoot! Pops is gonna KILL me when he finds out I wasn't home for dinner in time!" I squeaked, and gave Hikari one last hug, and bolted from her house, grinning like a mad man. I had just made Hikari the happiest girl in the world, and that was my present to her from the bottom of my heart.

~Nyan!~

"**LUKE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"**Pops screamed up to me from my room, and I shuddered. I knew I was about to get in big trouble since I barely made it home in time for dinner… for the 5th time this week.

The last 4 times I wasn't here, I was busy chopping wood for a barn we were gonna build for Cain and Renee, but in the end, they decided they didn't need a new barn. So, there was my last 4 days, a complete waste of my time. And today, it was obviously an accident I forgot to leave Hikari's early! I swear!

"C-coming Pops!" I stammered, and I was practically sweating buckets. I can't help it if I fear my dad! He scares the crap outta me! When I was little, I accidentally broke my mom's favorite vase, and my dad had such a big rage attack, he went outside and broke a rock. With his BARE HANDS! Ever since then, I've feared him terribly.

When I slowly descended the stairs down to the shop, I saw my Pops. Strangely, he didn't look upset one bit. So why had he screamed at me?

"W-what's up P-Pops?" I stammered, and Pops… smiled at me? Ok, he's just scaring the crap outta me with that smile!

"Luke, your friends are here. You're gonna hang out with 'em tonight. Now go get your bags ready. Don't let 'em wait too long." Pops said, and he left the shop and into the kitchen, probably to finish off my plate of food that I forgot to eat.

"LUKE!~" A girly voice squealed at me, and in a flash of purple, I was tackled by the cross dresser, Julius, down to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried, Julius's sharp, girl like finger nails digging into my flesh. "GET OFF!" I cried, and Julius immediately hopped off of me, giggling like a girl.

"Sorry Luke. I was just so excited!~" Julius squealed, and Chase groaned behind him, face-palming himself because of Julius's actions.

"Sorry about him, Luke. Gill forced me to bring him to come and pick you up." Chase sighed, and I laughed. Gill always forced Chase to bring Julius along everywhere he went.

"So," Chase continued, "Julius and I will be waiting outside for you. Come outside when you're ready." Chase sighed, grabbing Julius by the collar and dragging him outside.

"Alright! Be out in a bit, Chasey!" I called out to Chase, and he waved at me without looking over his shoulder, and continued outside as Julius was crying for his lawyer to tell Chase he wasn't allowed to do this.

As I quickly packed my bag with all my favorite clothes, I added a few things: A picture with Hikari and I on it; I could never sleep without it near me. My favorite axe; who says that we wouldn't go choppin' some trees!? And lastly, my shark tooth necklace. I never explained to anyone why I ever brought it… it always brought back painful memories…

_*Flashback to 8 years ago*_

"_Mom! MOM!__**MOM!"**____I cried out, clutching my mom's cold, lifeless hand. I was trembling insanely, but I wasn't the slightest bit cold. She had, in my dad's case; 'passed out and won't wake up'._

"_Luke, she isn't gonna wake up…" My dad said, putting his large hand on my right shoulder, but I pushed him away and ran out of the bright white room with medical stuff. I ran away from my pain… I ran from my mom._

"_She will wake up! SHE WILL!" I cried as I raced out the door, Irene and Jin sadly gazing at me as I raced out the door of the clinic. I ran all the to Hikari's house, slamming on the door, tears streaming down my cheeks now._

"_Luke..? What's the-"Hikari said, but stopped when she saw me crying. I clung onto her shirt and sobbed for what seemed like forever. She noticed how troubled I was and led me into her house and set me down on the couch._

"_My… My mommy…. S-she won't wake up!" I cried, sobbing into the lush green couch, and Hikari rubbed my back._

"_Luke, if this makes you feel any better, I lost my baby brother when he was just born…" Hikari sighed, and I looked up into her shiny silver eyes, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_When Hikari's baby brother, Rio, was just born, he was sick with a terrible flu, and no one knew how to treat him. So in the five minutes of his short life span, he suffered greatly, causing Hikari's family and her to be in great pain no sooner after he died._

_Hikari and I sat there mourning, until my dad came to pick me up, but before I left, Hikari gave me something special; a shark tooth necklace._

"_This was supposed to be Rio's… but you can have it Luke! I'll feel better to know someone has this… 'kay?" She said, and I nodded, and slipped it on over my bandana. It fit perfectly._

"_Thanks, Hiki." I said, hugging her, and I've always kept this necklace with me since then…_

_*Present time*_

I shook my head, and sighed. That terrible memory always seemed to bug me a lot lately…

"Come on Luke! Hurry up!" Chase cried up to me, and I bolted out of my second day dream today.

"Comin'!" I cried, and raced down the stairs with my bag and crashed into Chase with both of us now lying on the floor.

"Ow..." We both groaned, and quickly got up. "You didn't have to come down immediately!" Chase groaned, glaring and me, and I chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that, Captain Buzz kill." I said, and Chase's face turned bright red, which meant he was furious.

"What was that, Hiki lover?" Chase teased, and I growled. I absolutely hated it when he teased me about Hikari. Only he knew that I visited Hikari almost every day since the war, so he always blackmailed me about Hikari.

"Oh, it's on!" I screamed, and Chase squealed and ran outside, and I went chasing after him, with Julius on our tails, squealing about how he was gonna give all the boys makeovers and manicures, which led to both me and Chase to run even faster to get away from Julius until we reached the Sundae Inn.

~Nyan!~

As Chase, Julius, and I ran up the stairs in the inn, Yolanda was yelling at us that we were disturbing the customers. In return, Chase and I stuck out our tongues at her, getting a gasp from the cook.

"Sorry, Yolanda! Anyways, have a nice day! And sometime, I should give you a makeover as well!~" Julius cooed out to Yolanda, and I tried to restrain from laughing. It didn't work.

"Humph! You two were rather rude!" Julius complained, but Chase rolled his eyes at him. He was calling _us_rude!? He was the one that said he had to give Yolanda a makeover!

"So? She's Maya's aunt, so Maya can get me and you guys outta trouble. No worries!" Chase laughed, but Julius scowled at him. Since we were at war with the girls, we weren't allowed to say the enemy's names, even if one of us was secretly dating them (catch my flow?).

"You're late." A voice said to us as we raced to the door to one of the rooms in the inn where all the boys were going to sleep, and saw Mr. Pompous Rich Boy glaring at us from the doorpost.

"Oh, sorry, your royal pompous-ness, but we…. Jokers… were having a bit of fun." Chase said, smirking, and I stifled back a laugh. His royal pompous-ness over there was going in the face, so he huffed and went over to his sleeping bag.

"Nice on, Chasey!" I laughed, hitting Chase on the back, and he winced. I always hit everyone I knew more than I should, but I can't help it! I'm like Owen; I don't know my own strength.

"Oh, hello Chase, Julius, Luke. When did you guys arrive?" A calm voice asked, and we turned around and saw Jin with a teal green sleeping bag over his right shoulder, a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Jin, we arrived just now! Did you just get here too?" I asked, and Jin nodded. He seemed like the older brother type, even though none of us were related, and he was only 3 years older than us. Still, I always felt a lot calmer around him.

"LUKE!" A voice called, and I turned around, only to get tackled by Calvin and Owen, the first and third biggest in our group.

"OW! GET OFF! Chase, HELP!" I cried, but I then saw Chase off to the side, smirking at me with Julius, no surprise. I glared at the two, but it seemed like no one would help me now.

"Get off him." An annoyed voice with an irritated tone said, and we all turned to see Gill glaring at all of us with Toby behind him.

"S-sorry 'bout that, Luke, but Calvin and I were just so excited to see you!" Owen said, grabbing me into a tight hug and squeezing me, feeling like all the air had rushed out of my body.

"I-I-It's ok. J-just let… go." I managed to say, and Owen quickly realized he was crushing me, and stepped back, allowing me to breathe.

"Sorry, again!" Owen cried, and everyone else laughed except for Gill and Jin.

"Now, we have to get to work." Gill stated, and everyone groaned (other than Jin. What is with that guy, he has, like, no emotions!?).

"But we just got here!" I complained, dropping my sleeping bag on the floor and flopped on top of it.

"Too bad Luke. Anyways, I already have it all planned out, and all I need now for it to work is…" Gill blabbered on, and everyone sat down in a circle.

Since we were at war with the girls, we had sleepovers occasionally to plan out our pranks on the girls, and this one was the biggest one yet. We were going to 'surrender' to the girls in the courtyard in front of the town hall, while Owen and I would hide in the bushes of flowers and soak the girls with ice cold water.

I could barely pay attention to Gill, as my mind kept drifting back to Hikari. The present I had given her this morning had been a small, hand carven chick, made by yours truly, and had a small red collar on its neck with a bell attached. It was the perfect present for Hikari.

"Luke." A voice called out to me, breaking me out of yet another day dream, and I saw everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"H-huh!? W-what is it, G-Gill?" I stammered, and Gill rolled his eyes.

"We were all agreeing that the plan was good, and that we'd do it. Are you in?" Gill asked, and I could feel my hands getting clammy.

"Well, I-"I began, but then Yolanda burst into the room with a small tray of food in her hands. Thank the Goddess!

"Dinner's ready, kids!" Yolanda cooed, and placed the tray of tarts onto the ground in the middle of the circle, a small tart on the plate for all 8 of us. One had blueberries on top for Gill, banana slices on one for me, orange slices on one for Chase, herbs on one for Jin, a berry berry on one for Toby, apple slices on one for Calvin, raspberries on one for Julius, and strawberry slices on one for Owen.

We all cheered and dug in, and no sooner than a second had we all finished ours, except for Gill, Julius, and Jin.

"You boys are _disgusting_!" Julius cried, and Chase and I laughed at Julius, while Jin and Gill were content on eating their tarts.

"Lights out, all of you!" Yolanda shouted up to us, and we all groaned, exception for Jin and Gill.

"Aw! But I was going to give you all makeovers!" Julius cried, and magically pulled a bottle of eyeliner from his pajama pocket.

"Goodnight!" I cried, terrified of what Julius would do to me for a makeover, and plopped onto my pillow, my eyelids heavy.

"Night." Chase said, as he got up from his orange sleeping bag and turned off the lights, the only light coming from the full moon outside.

"I wonder how Hikari is…" I mumbled, brought out the picture of her and me from my pillowcase, held it close to me, and silently drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~A.N: Sorry for the long wait! My brother would NOT get off the computer. Hopefully, I'll get my own computer soon, so I can write my stories faster! :D Anyways, thank you all for reviewing my story, and I hope write even more later! And this chapter is almost 3K words, and I'm so enthusiastic! And since I'm bored, I would like to do a small bio about myself;

I'm _ years old, or almost old enough to watch PG-13 movies, my favorite color is purple, my favorite band is the Vocaloids and Utaloids, my favorite Vocaloid is Len Kagamine, and my favorite Utaloid is Teto Kasane, my favorite song is Meltdown by Rin Kagamine, my favorite movie is The Secret World of Arriety, and my favorite video game is Golden Sun, Dark Dawn.

Now that you guys know a bit more about 'lil old me, I can't wait to see your reviews! Until next time, my trust viewers! :D

Seagull195~


	8. Chapter 8

Top of Form

~A.N: BUM BUM BUUUUUM! X3 Welcome to chapter 08, almost exactly like chapter 07, but with the girl's side of the story! Now, let's get this party STARTED! X3

**I don't own Harvest Moon; Tree of Tranquility, only my character, Hikari, and the plot.**~

**Hikari's P.O.V**

"Shoot! Pops is gonna KILL me when he finds out I wasn't home for dinner in time!" Luke squeaked, and with that, he hugged me a final time and bolted out the front door. I just sighed and shook my head at Luke's mistake and looked at the small gift in my hands he had given me.

It was a perfectly carven chick, with a small red collar around its neck with a small bell attached to the collar. I smiled and went over to my dresser and opened a secret drawer no one else knew about. Inside, there were 3 other chicks almost exactly like this one, but each one had a different colored collar than the rest.

The first one was a roughly carven chick with a green collar and a bell, its eyes strangely shaped like squares. The second one was also roughly carven, with a yellow collar and a bell, but smoother than the other, but its eyes were lopsided. The third one was the smoothest out of the first two, wearing a blue collar and a bell, but its eyes were more ovals than circles. The fourth and final one was incredibly smooth, with a red collar and a bell, and its eyes were perfect circles. Everything about this chick was perfect.

I gently placed the chick next to the other 3, and silently shut the drawer, as if that had never even existed.

"Another chick from Luke, I presume?" A small voice said from behind me, and I jumped 5 feet in the air and turned around, coming face to face with two incredibly large brown eyes.

"R-Renee, w-what are y-you doing h-here!? S-shouldn't you b-be helping C-Cain on the f-farm!?" I stammered, and Renee giggled, and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Don't think I'd forget about that promise I made with you 4 years ago, Hiki!" Renee giggled, and I smiled a little and relaxed at my nickname, Hiki.

Since I was so little when Luke and I made the promise, I had broken down to Renee about it, and she promised never to tell another living soul about my secret with Luke - at least until the war was over.

"Oh, right," I laughed, pretending to forget about the little promise, and Renee's eyes suddenly lit up, which meant she remembered what she was doing before I saw her.

"Oh, that's right! Luna wants you to come to the Sundae Inn immediately for another sleepover!" Renee squealed, and I sighed and face palmed at her optimistic personality. But at least she was the opposite of Candace, who's always so pessimistic.

"Ok, ok. Go wait outside for me; I'll be there in a second." I sighed, and Renee nodded eagerly and bolted outside, her yellow dress trailing behind her.

I went into my closet and dug out my new orange sleeping bag _(Ok, it's official; I am way too in love with Rin Kagamine, but I can't' do crossovers! Blarg! :P)_ I had gotten less than a day ago from my parents, since I accidentally lost my other sleeping bag a while ago.

Quickly, I stuffed a few other things along with my pajamas in my sleeping bag: a picture of Luke and me; he said he could never sleep with a picture of him and I near him, and strangely, it's the same for me. My stuffed cow; hey, who said that I couldn't sleep with a stuffed animal too just because I'm twelve!? And finally, my purple hoodie; in return of the shark tooth necklace I gave him, he had given me my purple hoodie, and it always seemed to be good luck for me…

_*Flashback*_

_I was waiting outside the mines for Luke, shivering violently in the freezing rain that was pouring in buckets in Waffle Town._

"_L-L-Luke, h-h-h-hurry u-up, i-i-it's f-f-freezing out h-here!" I stammered, hugging myself to attempt to be warm, but miserably failing._

"_Wait one sec!" Luke called to me, and I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. Sniffling, I wiped my teary eyes and continued to wait for Luke._

_One minute…_

_Two minutes…_

_He hasn't come out yet._

_My vision was beginning to get blurry, and the world was spinning around, yet no one was outside to help me._

"_Luke… I can't…" I whimpered, and my vision became black._

…

"_Hikari…Hiki! Hiki, wake up! This isn't funny at all!" A voice called to me, and I slowly opened my eyes, the bright light of the clinic blinding me for a second, and I saw Luke standing near me with Dale and Irene close by._

"_W-where am I..? I thought I was at the mines…" I muttered, and tried to sit up, but my head began to pound and spin painfully, and Luke had to help me put my lie back down._

"_You were, but you passed out when Luke had finally came out of the mines." Dale said, sighing while putting a strand piece of blue hair behind his ear._

"_If he hadn't brought you a minute later, wrapped in that purple sweatshirt, you could have died." Irene said, and I began to feel lightheaded again from thinking that I could have died._

"_What sweatshirt…?" I muttered, and Luke picked up a damp sweatshirt and placed it at my side._

"_I - uh, I found this in the mines, and thought you might like it, and then I saw you passed out, so I, uh - I picked you up and carried you here." Luke stammered, his face red while rubbing the back of his neck, and I smiled._

"_Thank you, Luke." I mumbled, and held the sweatshirt close to me, hugged it like it was a stuffed animal, and instantly fell asleep._

*Present*

Shaking my head, I bolted out of my daydream, and finished packing my bag for the Sundae Inn, and raced outside so Renee and I could go to the Inn without getting yelled at Luna.

"Finally, you're done!" An annoyed voice said, and I winced when I heard that sassy tone, and turned around, only coming face to face with Selena, the richest (and meanest) girl in town.

I glared at Renee, and she mouthed 'Luna made me.', so I sighed and fixed the sleeping bag slung over my right shoulder.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's go!" Selena cried, sashaying off, and I resisted the urge to strangle that little brat right then.

As Renee and I were walking behind Selena, I kicked pebbles and Renee continued to softly apologize to me the whole way to the Inn. As our little threesome neared the Inn, we saw three other kids go in, and I had to restrain from calling out their names, but little Miss Rich Pants over there didn't copy what I did… rather, the complete opposite.

"LUKEY-KINS!~" She squealed, and charged towards the Inn and Renee and I had to sprint to just get near her.

"Boys, go upstairs this instant! You're disturbing the customers!" Yolanda shouted to what was possibly Luke, and as Selena charged in, I saw Luke and another boy stick their tongues at Yolanda, and she gasped at their rude gesture.

"Sorry, Yolanda! Anyways, have a nice day! And sometime, I should give you a makeover as well!~" Julius cooed to Yolanda, receiving another gasp from the cook, but instead, her face was crimson red. I could hear Luke and the other boy cracking up upstairs, and I couldn't help but laugh too as I chased Selena up the stairs with Renee at my side.

"LUKE!" Selena shrieked when she saw Luke upstairs with the other boys, but Renee and I grabbed her just in time and dragged her to another of the rooms before Luke had turned around, only to get tackled by Calvin and Owen.

Really, you could count on Owen for pretty much anything, because of his sweet and kind side, and Calvin just goes along with him. Really, they're the best friends you could ever ask for. So, when he saw Renee and I dragging Selena away, I looked at him with my 'Distract-Luke-And-Get-A-Cookie' look, and he nodded, obviously excited for his cookie.

"You're late." A sweet voice said, and we all turned to see the pinkette, Luna, glaring at us, and 4 other pairs of eyes staring at us.

I quickly bolted upright and bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry Luna!" I cried, and Luna rolled her eyes at me and continued to chat with Candace about something. 'When did Candace get here..?' I thought, but I ignored it and got all my stuff out of my bag.

"Hikari!" A voice squealed while I was taking out my cow plushie, and I turned around, only to get tackled by Kathy while she was stepping on my cow.

"Ow, nice to see you too, Kathy, but you're stepping on my cow! OW!" I cried, and Kathy flinched and hopped off me, her face a light shade of pink.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so so so sorry!" Kathy apologized, and I laughed it off, causing her to laugh with me. "So, how are you Hiki?" Kathy asked, and I winced when I heard my nickname coming from Kathy. I only liked it when Renee and Luke used my nickname.

"I'm fine Kathy. How about you and Hayden?" I asked, and Kathy perked up. She rambled on about something, but I was listening intently on Maya's and Anissa's conversation.

"Do you really think Luke and Hikari could be… together?" Anissa asked quietly, and Maya nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah! They hang out all the time, but pretend not to notice, while pretending they're enemies! Speaking of which, why are they enemies, but hang out with each other? It makes no sense!" Maya rambled on, not even pausing once to take a breath. Anissa nodded slowly, and quickly noticed I was watching them.

"Uh-uh-uh, h-how's Colleen and J-Jake doing?" Anissa stammered, and Maya totally forgot what they were talking about and told Anissa all about her day. I glared at the duo, but Anissa smiled at me and wringed out her dress nervously.

"Hikari?" Kathy asked, waving her hand in my face, and I bolted back to reality. She had a worried look in her eyes, but I pretended to smile and fake laughed.

"Sorry, I get out of tune a lot, Kathy," I apologized, and Kathy laughed at me, like what I did when she apologized to me not a minute ago.

"Um… I wanted to show you guys something," A small voice whispered, and everyone turned to stare at Phoebe, who was holding some kind of device in her small hands.

Luna nodded at Phoebe, approving that she could continue. Phoebe took a big breath and continued to tell us about her device. "This device, called an Explosion 2000, I hope, can create such a big mess, that if a single boy, or boys, gets near it…. **BOOM!"**Phoebe shouted, and we all flinched, but Luna began to clap, causing all of us to clap quietly.

"Excellent, Phoebe, darling, but seriously, you should change your outfit… now. You look like you just came back from the dump." Luna sneered, and Selena laughed with her, causing Phoebe to blush and hide in the corner of the small room.

"Shut…up…" I muttered, and Selena glared at me.

"What was that, trash bag?" She growled, and I clenched my fists. Luke had always wanted to do this, but he couldn't…

"**SHUT UP!**" I screamed, and slapped Selena across the face, while everything else was a blur. Renee, Candace, and Kathy were staring wide-eyed at me, while Phoebe, Maya, and Luna just stared at Selena.

"…"

I could feel the strong impact of my hand against her face, and my hand was throbbing. On the other hand, Selena was on the floor, holding her cheek, which was bright red.

"Hikari…" Renee mumbled, and she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room of silent girls.

"What… why… WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Renee squeaked, and I still felt some of my rage lingering deep in my chest, which was pounding against my heart rather painfully.

"Because she was getting on my last nerve," I growled, staring at the ground and Renee looked sadly at me for a while, and then decided we should go upstairs.

Upstairs, Selena was glaring at me along with Luna, but everyone else was surrounding me and flooding me with questions.

"Why did you do that?" Maya asked with so much anger in her eyes, that she looked like she would slap _me_in a bit.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked with her Explosion 2000 still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Have you ever done that before?" Anissa asked, worry in her small, doll like eyes.

"Please..." A quiet voice said, and we all turned to look at Candace. "Please…. Stop bugging Hikari… Please…" Candace stammered, and Phoebe, Maya, and Anissa quickly backed away from me, and I smiled, grateful for little Candace.

"Thanks Candace." I said, and Candace blushed slightly and nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"Dinner's ready, kids!" Yolanda shouted as she came into our small room, a small tray of tarts in her hands.

We all cheered happily, and on the tray were tarts, each one with a special fruit on it for each of us. Luna got a tart with raspberries on it, while Maya got a tart with strawberries on it, Anissa got a tart with herbs on it, Phoebe got a tart with a berry berry on it, Renee got a tart with apple slices on it, Selena got a tart with pineapple slices on it, Candace got a tart with blueberries on it, and I got a tart with orange slices on it.

"Thank you!~" We all told Yolanda, and dug in gratefully. Yolanda nodded and walked out of the room, her head held high.

After we had all finished eating, we crawled into our sleeping bags, but while we were all getting in our pajamas, everyone seemed to shun me except for Renee and Candace. Silently, they smiled at me when no one looked at us, but if someone did, they pretended to look at me in disgust. Whenever that happened, I felt such a hard pang in my heart; I felt I could collapse any second, which would please Selena greatly.

"Night…" I muttered, and all the other girls grunted in response, while Renee and Candace mouthed a 'goodnight.' to me.

Silently, after a few minutes, and everyone's breathing got heavy, I slowly got my picture of Luke and I out of my bag. I held it close to me chest, and I felt comforted by the small picture near me, and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Goodnight… Luke…" I whispered, and I could imagine Luke responding to me.

"Goodnight… Hikari…" Luke would whisper, and I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Mystery P.O.V**

"Goodnight… Luke…" Hikari whispered, and I giggled. This would anger Selena so much if she knew about this!

I waited silently for a few minutes until Hikari's breathing became heavy. Slowly, I crawled over to Selena's sleeping bag and nudged her awake. Selena's amber eyes looked at me with an evil hint, and I could see her smirking in the faint moonlight.

"You know, Selena," I slyly said, and Selena's smirk widened.

"Yes?" She said, and my sly smile grew even more.

"I heard Hikari talking about Luke a second ago… I think she's going after him… and we're at war…" I said slyly, and Selena clutched her pillow in her hand. I smirked as I imagined steam coming out of her ears.

"She will **NOT** have my Luke, and she'd better back off. She's gonna get it _real_soon…" Selena hissed, and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

I nodded eagerly and crawled back into my sleeping bag as if nothing had happened. As I lay down in my sleeping bag, I ran the whole day again in my mind.

'This has to be the best day of my life!' I thought eagerly, my smirk growing even wider, if possible. 'Selena gets slapped by Hikari, and now, Hikari's gonna be in big trouble! Definitely, the best day ever, after what _they_did to me.'

With that thought running through my head, I fell asleep, and my dreams were filled with both of them being punished for what they did to me so many years ago…

~A.N: Dun dun duuuun! Who do you think this mystery character is, and what did '_they'_ do to hurt her/him? Anyways, sorry both the cliff hanger, but I wanted some… action! :D And BTW, I might not be updating chapters as quickly because my brother seems to hog the computer more and more with each passing day. -_-

Anyways, as I said, I would to a tiny story! Since my favorite game is Harvest Moon; A New Beginning, and my favorite author, Maymist, has wrote about it, I wanted to do a New Beginning mini story, with her characters! I do not own any of these characters I'm about to write, all credit goes to Maymist!

**Mako: Yo, Neil, or whatever your name is, get over here!**

**Neil: What?**

**Mako: Teach me how to ride a horse.**

**Neil: What!? ARE YOU INSANE!?**

**Mako: What? I thought you were supposed to ride horses? *brings horse out of nowhere***

**Neil: WHERE'D YOU GET THE HORSE!?**

**Miki: Huh? What's wrong? What's with- *sees horse* AAAAAAAHHHH! *runs away***

**Neil: Oh, crap! MIKI! *runs after her***

**Mako… I STILL NEED TO LEARN TO RIDE A HORSE! *chases after them***

**The end.**

Luke… That stunk. Badly.

Hikari: Uh… yeah.

Then how would you two write a story? -3-

Luke & Hikari: Add a better plot.

-3- Meh.

Anyways, I know that story stunk, but it was my first try in a while. On another note, I might be able to get a FanFiction account soon! I'm turning *input age here* in *insert month here*, so I might be old enough to get one! Yahoo! So, bye my little readers! :D

From: seagull195  
To: guppyfry1  
Subject: 08  
Date: Sat, 4 May 2013 14:35:33 -0400

_The girls plan, begins..?_

~A.N: BUM BUM BUUUUUM! X3 Welcome to chapter 08, almost exactly like chapter 07, but with the girl's side of the story! Now, let's get this party STARTED! X3

**I don't own Harvest Moon; Tree of Tranquility, only my character, Hikari, and the plot.**~

**Hikari's P.O.V**

"Shoot! Pops is gonna KILL me when he finds out I wasn't home for dinner in time!" Luke squeaked, and with that, he hugged me a final time and bolted out the front door. I just sighed and shook my head at Luke's mistake and looked at the small gift in my hands he had given me.

It was a perfectly carven chick, with a small red collar around its neck with a small bell attached to the collar. I smiled and went over to my dresser and opened a secret drawer no one else knew about. Inside, there were 3 other chicks almost exactly like this one, but each one had a different colored collar than the rest.

The first one was a roughly carven chick with a green collar and a bell, its eyes strangely shaped like squares. The second one was also roughly carven, with a yellow collar and a bell, but smoother than the other, but its eyes were lopsided. The third one was the smoothest out of the first two, wearing a blue collar and a bell, but its eyes were more ovals than circles. The fourth and final one was incredibly smooth, with a red collar and a bell, and its eyes were perfect circles. Everything about this chick was perfect.

I gently placed the chick next to the other 3, and silently shut the drawer, as if that had never even existed.

"Another chick from Luke, I presume?" A small voice said from behind me, and I jumped 5 feet in the air and turned around, coming face to face with two incredibly large brown eyes.

"R-Renee, w-what are y-you doing h-here!? S-shouldn't you b-be helping C-Cain on the f-farm!?" I stammered, and Renee giggled, and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Don't think I'd forget about that promise I made with you 4 years ago, Hiki!" Renee giggled, and I smiled a little and relaxed at my nickname, Hiki.

Since I was so little when Luke and I made the promise, I had broken down to Renee about it, and she promised never to tell another living soul about my secret with Luke - at least until the war was over.

"Oh, right," I laughed, pretending to forget about the little promise, and Renee's eyes suddenly lit up, which meant she remembered what she was doing before I saw her.

"Oh, that's right! Luna wants you to come to the Sundae Inn immediately for another sleepover!" Renee squealed, and I sighed and face palmed at her optimistic personality. But at least she was the opposite of Candace, who's always so pessimistic.

"Ok, ok. Go wait outside for me; I'll be there in a second." I sighed, and Renee nodded eagerly and bolted outside, her yellow dress trailing behind her.

I went into my closet and dug out my new orange sleeping bag _(Ok, it's official; I am way too in love with Rin Kagamine, but I can't' do crossovers! Blarg! :P)_ I had gotten less than a day ago from my parents, since I accidentally lost my other sleeping bag a while ago.

Quickly, I stuffed a few other things along with my pajamas in my sleeping bag: a picture of Luke and me; he said he could never sleep with a picture of him and I near him, and strangely, it's the same for me. My stuffed cow; hey, who said that I couldn't sleep with a stuffed animal too just because I'm twelve!? And finally, my purple hoodie; in return of the shark tooth necklace I gave him, he had given me my purple hoodie, and it always seemed to be good luck for me…

_*Flashback*_

_I was waiting outside the mines for Luke, shivering violently in the freezing rain that was pouring in buckets in Waffle Town._

"_L-L-Luke, h-h-h-hurry u-up, i-i-it's f-f-freezing out h-here!" I stammered, hugging myself to attempt to be warm, but miserably failing._

"_Wait one sec!" Luke called to me, and I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. Sniffling, I wiped my teary eyes and continued to wait for Luke._

_One minute…_

_Two minutes…_

_He hasn't come out yet._

_My vision was beginning to get blurry, and the world was spinning around, yet no one was outside to help me._

"_Luke… I can't…" I whimpered, and my vision became black._

…

"_Hikari…Hiki! Hiki, wake up! This isn't funny at all!" A voice called to me, and I slowly opened my eyes, the bright light of the clinic blinding me for a second, and I saw Luke standing near me with Dale and Irene close by._

"_W-where am I..? I thought I was at the mines…" I muttered, and tried to sit up, but my head began to pound and spin painfully, and Luke had to help me put my lie back down._

"_You were, but you passed out when Luke had finally came out of the mines." Dale said, sighing while putting a strand piece of blue hair behind his ear._

"_If he hadn't brought you a minute later, wrapped in that purple sweatshirt, you could have died." Irene said, and I began to feel lightheaded again from thinking that I could have died._

"_What sweatshirt…?" I muttered, and Luke picked up a damp sweatshirt and placed it at my side._

"_I - uh, I found this in the mines, and thought you might like it, and then I saw you passed out, so I, uh - I picked you up and carried you here." Luke stammered, his face red while rubbing the back of his neck, and I smiled._

"_Thank you, Luke." I mumbled, and held the sweatshirt close to me, hugged it like it was a stuffed animal, and instantly fell asleep._

*Present*

Shaking my head, I bolted out of my daydream, and finished packing my bag for the Sundae Inn, and raced outside so Renee and I could go to the Inn without getting yelled at Luna.

"Finally, you're done!" An annoyed voice said, and I winced when I heard that sassy tone, and turned around, only coming face to face with Selena, the richest (and meanest) girl in town.

I glared at Renee, and she mouthed 'Luna made me.', so I sighed and fixed the sleeping bag slung over my right shoulder.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's go!" Selena cried, sashaying off, and I resisted the urge to strangle that little brat right then.

As Renee and I were walking behind Selena, I kicked pebbles and Renee continued to softly apologize to me the whole way to the Inn. As our little threesome neared the Inn, we saw three other kids go in, and I had to restrain from calling out their names, but little Miss Rich Pants over there didn't copy what I did… rather, the complete opposite.

"LUKEY-KINS!~" She squealed, and charged towards the Inn and Renee and I had to sprint to just get near her.

"Boys, go upstairs this instant! You're disturbing the customers!" Yolanda shouted to what was possibly Luke, and as Selena charged in, I saw Luke and another boy stick their tongues at Yolanda, and she gasped at their rude gesture.

"Sorry, Yolanda! Anyways, have a nice day! And sometime, I should give you a makeover as well!~" Julius cooed to Yolanda, receiving another gasp from the cook, but instead, her face was crimson red. I could hear Luke and the other boy cracking up upstairs, and I couldn't help but laugh too as I chased Selena up the stairs with Renee at my side.

"LUKE!" Selena shrieked when she saw Luke upstairs with the other boys, but Renee and I grabbed her just in time and dragged her to another of the rooms before Luke had turned around, only to get tackled by Calvin and Owen.

Really, you could count on Owen for pretty much anything, because of his sweet and kind side, and Calvin just goes along with him. Really, they're the best friends you could ever ask for. So, when he saw Renee and I dragging Selena away, I looked at him with my 'Distract-Luke-And-Get-A-Cookie' look, and he nodded, obviously excited for his cookie.

"You're late." A sweet voice said, and we all turned to see the pinkette, Luna, glaring at us, and 4 other pairs of eyes staring at us.

I quickly bolted upright and bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry Luna!" I cried, and Luna rolled her eyes at me and continued to chat with Candace about something. 'When did Candace get here..?' I thought, but I ignored it and got all my stuff out of my bag.

"Hikari!" A voice squealed while I was taking out my cow plushie, and I turned around, only to get tackled by Kathy while she was stepping on my cow.

"Ow, nice to see you too, Kathy, but you're stepping on my cow! OW!" I cried, and Kathy flinched and hopped off me, her face a light shade of pink.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so so so sorry!" Kathy apologized, and I laughed it off, causing her to laugh with me. "So, how are you Hiki?" Kathy asked, and I winced when I heard my nickname coming from Kathy. I only liked it when Renee and Luke used my nickname.

"I'm fine Kathy. How about you and Hayden?" I asked, and Kathy perked up. She rambled on about something, but I was listening intently on Maya's and Anissa's conversation.

"Do you really think Luke and Hikari could be… together?" Anissa asked quietly, and Maya nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah! They hang out all the time, but pretend not to notice, while pretending they're enemies! Speaking of which, why are they enemies, but hang out with each other? It makes no sense!" Maya rambled on, not even pausing once to take a breath. Anissa nodded slowly, and quickly noticed I was watching them.

"Uh-uh-uh, h-how's Colleen and J-Jake doing?" Anissa stammered, and Maya totally forgot what they were talking about and told Anissa all about her day. I glared at the duo, but Anissa smiled at me and wringed out her dress nervously.

"Hikari?" Kathy asked, waving her hand in my face, and I bolted back to reality. She had a worried look in her eyes, but I pretended to smile and fake laughed.

"Sorry, I get out of tune a lot, Kathy," I apologized, and Kathy laughed at me, like what I did when she apologized to me not a minute ago.

"Um… I wanted to show you guys something," A small voice whispered, and everyone turned to stare at Phoebe, who was holding some kind of device in her small hands.

Luna nodded at Phoebe, approving that she could continue. Phoebe took a big breath and continued to tell us about her device. "This device, called an Explosion 2000, I hope, can create such a big mess, that if a single boy, or boys, gets near it…. **BOOM!"**Phoebe shouted, and we all flinched, but Luna began to clap, causing all of us to clap quietly.

"Excellent, Phoebe, darling, but seriously, you should change your outfit… now. You look like you just came back from the dump." Luna sneered, and Selena laughed with her, causing Phoebe to blush and hide in the corner of the small room.

"Shut…up…" I muttered, and Selena glared at me.

"What was that, trash bag?" She growled, and I clenched my fists. Luke had always wanted to do this, but he couldn't…

"**SHUT UP!**" I screamed, and slapped Selena across the face, while everything else was a blur. Renee, Candace, and Kathy were staring wide-eyed at me, while Phoebe, Maya, and Luna just stared at Selena.

"…"

I could feel the strong impact of my hand against her face, and my hand was throbbing. On the other hand, Selena was on the floor, holding her cheek, which was bright red.

"Hikari…" Renee mumbled, and she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room of silent girls.

"What… why… WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Renee squeaked, and I still felt some of my rage lingering deep in my chest, which was pounding against my heart rather painfully.

"Because she was getting on my last nerve," I growled, staring at the ground and Renee looked sadly at me for a while, and then decided we should go upstairs.

Upstairs, Selena was glaring at me along with Luna, but everyone else was surrounding me and flooding me with questions.

"Why did you do that?" Maya asked with so much anger in her eyes, that she looked like she would slap _me_in a bit.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked with her Explosion 2000 still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Have you ever done that before?" Anissa asked, worry in her small, doll like eyes.

"Please..." A quiet voice said, and we all turned to look at Candace. "Please…. Stop bugging Hikari… Please…" Candace stammered, and Phoebe, Maya, and Anissa quickly backed away from me, and I smiled, grateful for little Candace.

"Thanks Candace." I said, and Candace blushed slightly and nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"Dinner's ready, kids!" Yolanda shouted as she came into our small room, a small tray of tarts in her hands.

We all cheered happily, and on the tray were tarts, each one with a special fruit on it for each of us. Luna got a tart with raspberries on it, while Maya got a tart with strawberries on it, Anissa got a tart with herbs on it, Phoebe got a tart with a berry berry on it, Renee got a tart with apple slices on it, Selena got a tart with pineapple slices on it, Candace got a tart with blueberries on it, and I got a tart with orange slices on it.

"Thank you!~" We all told Yolanda, and dug in gratefully. Yolanda nodded and walked out of the room, her head held high.

After we had all finished eating, we crawled into our sleeping bags, but while we were all getting in our pajamas, everyone seemed to shun me except for Renee and Candace. Silently, they smiled at me when no one looked at us, but if someone did, they pretended to look at me in disgust. Whenever that happened, I felt such a hard pang in my heart; I felt I could collapse any second, which would please Selena greatly.

"Night…" I muttered, and all the other girls grunted in response, while Renee and Candace mouthed a 'goodnight.' to me.

Silently, after a few minutes, and everyone's breathing got heavy, I slowly got my picture of Luke and I out of my bag. I held it close to me chest, and I felt comforted by the small picture near me, and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Goodnight… Luke…" I whispered, and I could imagine Luke responding to me.

"Goodnight… Hikari…" Luke would whisper, and I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Mystery P.O.V**

"Goodnight… Luke…" Hikari whispered, and I giggled. This would anger Selena so much if she knew about this!

I waited silently for a few minutes until Hikari's breathing became heavy. Slowly, I crawled over to Selena's sleeping bag and nudged her awake. Selena's amber eyes looked at me with an evil hint, and I could see her smirking in the faint moonlight.

"You know, Selena," I slyly said, and Selena's smirk widened.

"Yes?" She said, and my sly smile grew even more.

"I heard Hikari talking about Luke a second ago… I think she's going after him… and we're at war…" I said slyly, and Selena clutched her pillow in her hand. I smirked as I imagined steam coming out of her ears.

"She will **NOT** have my Luke, and she'd better back off. She's gonna get it _real_soon…" Selena hissed, and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

I nodded eagerly and crawled back into my sleeping bag as if nothing had happened. As I lay down in my sleeping bag, I ran the whole day again in my mind.

'This has to be the best day of my life!' I thought eagerly, my smirk growing even wider, if possible. 'Selena gets slapped by Hikari, and now, Hikari's gonna be in big trouble! Definitely, the best day ever, after what _they_did to me.'

With that thought running through my head, I fell asleep, and my dreams were filled with both of them being punished for what they did to me so many years ago…

**~A.N: Dun dun duuuun! Who do you think this mystery character is, and what did '**_**they'**_**do to hurt her/him? Anyways, sorry both the cliff hanger, but I wanted some… action! :D And BTW, I might not be updating chapters as quickly because my brother seems to hog the computer more and more with each passing day. -_-**

**Anyways, as I said, I would to a tiny story! Since my favorite game is Harvest Moon; A New Beginning, and my favorite author, Maymist, has wrote about it, I wanted to do a New Beginning mini story, with her characters! I do not own any of these characters I'm about to write, all credit goes to Maymist!**

**Mako: Yo, Neil, or whatever your name is, get over here!**

**Neil: What?**

**Mako: Teach me how to ride a horse.**

**Neil: What!? ARE YOU INSANE!?**

**Mako: What? I thought you were supposed to ride horses? *brings horse out of nowhere***

**Neil: WHERE'D YOU GET THE HORSE!?**

**Miki: Huh? What's wrong? What's with- *sees horse* AAAAAAAHHHH! *runs away***

**Neil: Oh, crap! MIKI! *runs after her***

**Mako… I STILL NEED TO LEARN TO RIDE A HORSE! *chases after them***

**The end.**

Luke… That stunk. Badly.

Hikari: Uh… yeah.

Then how would you two write a story? -3-

Luke & Hikari: Add a better plot.

-3- Meh.

Anyways, I know that story stunk, but it was my first try in a while. On another note, I might be able to get a FanFiction account soon! I'm turning *input age here* in *insert month here*, so I might be old enough to get one! Yahoo! So, bye my little readers! :D

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

_Things get rough between the tricksters, begin!_

~A.N: Manah manah! xD Hello, my little munchkins (A.K.A, readers)! I'm strangely really hyper, which is really unusual, so I will spend all of my (typing) energy on my story! :D And so so sorry about the late update! School has been killing me with the end of the year coming up so quickly! -3-

Anyways, I apologize for my terrible mini story on chapter 08, so I will write an amazing 9th chapter to make it up!

Gill: Right, it'll be _so_amazing.

Shut up. I can make you into a shota boy, so watch your tongue.

Gill: Fine. I don't want to be a girly man if I'm to become mayor one day. Speaking of which, has…*Rambles on about something stupid*

Shota pompous rich boy…

Gill: What was that, nerd?

Oh it's on. -_- *Takes out axe* Oh, and by the way, I don't own Harvest Moon, even though I wish I did, but I only own my character Hikari and the plot!

Gill: Oh Goddess…! *Runs away*

GET BACK HERE! *Runs after Gill*

**Luke's P.O.V**

"Mmm, mommy, are you making banana pudding again...?" I asked groggily as I woke up from my dream of my mom making banana pudding, as I came face to face with Gill.

"BWAAA!" I yelled, and smacked Gill on the top of his head, causing him to cry out and make his tiny curl on his head flat like the rest of his hair.

"Hey, watch it, idiot!" Gill shouted, rubbing the top of his head, making his curl bounce right back up into its place.

"Oh, I thought you were some creep trying to attack me!" I laughed, and Gill quickly clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, or the others will hear you, idiot," Gill hissed, and I whimpered, actually scared the Gill really _was_a creep trying to attack me! Not that I'd admit it out loud…

"When I take my hand off your mouth, follow me quietly," Gill hissed, and I nodded, getting filled to the brim with adrenaline.

Slowly, Gill took his hand off my mouth, but as I got up, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. He looked so ridiculous, wearing nerdy plaid green shorts, with a sleeveless T-shirt _way_ too big for him, showing off his not so muscular chest and arms, which were not at all tan, but completely pale.

After I got over my 'Gilly-nerd' hallucination, I quickly followed him down the steps to the lobby, when we passed a clock that read; 3:30. Was it 3:30 is the morning or afternoon? I went with morning; the lobby was completely dark and silent, the only sound coming from Yolanda's loud snores down the hallway.

"W-Where are you t-taking me?" I whimpered, but Gill held a finger to his lips, signaling me to be silent, and he continued. Not wanting to stay behind, I sprinted after him as he opened the door to the front of the Sundae Inn.

As we walked outside, the freezing cold air of the night hit me hard, and I shook violently, only to get a sweatshirt thrown at my face. Glaring at Gill, who was smirking, I slipped the sweatshirt on, and we continued. The moon was full, but I could see the sun slowly coming up from the East, casting red rays of light onto the waves, causing them to turn red themselves, along with the hill holding the church at the top. Silently, Gill quickly ran up the trail that leads to the town square, and I quickly followed him, excited and scared for what was to come next.

**Gill's P.O.V**

'Why am I leading this idiot to the town square, in the middle of the night as well, and on a night with a full moon?' I questioned myself in my head, and I shook my head sadly. I had such a weird dream not but a few minutes ago, and it was scaring me greatly…

*Dream*

"_Gill…Gill, sweetheart, wake up…" A soothing, soft voice called to me, and I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light._

"_W-Who's t-there!?" I shouted, covering my eyes with my hands in a defensive X._

"_Gill…..help….I….." The same voice said to me, and as I slowly lowered my hands from my eyes, I gasped._

_Before me was beautiful woman with long teal hair in two braids, wearing a long, queen-like gown, and fairy like wings were sprouting from her back, but they were drooping at her side, and she was swaying back and forth dizzily. But most of all; she looked so familiar, but I didn't know who she was._

"_W-Who are you!?" I cried again, reaching my hand out to her, but suddenly, she burst into 5 balls of light, red, yellow, green, blue, and purple, and they all split off and flew into different directions._

"_WAIT!__**WAIT!"**____I screamed, but I felt myself coming back to reality._

"_**NO!"**_

*Present*

I shook my head, and frowned. Who was that woman? That thought continued to nag at me until I reached Daren's tree in the town square.

"We're here." I growled at Luke, who came up next to me and looked at the tree.

"What's so special about this tree, and in the middle of the night?" Luke complained, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, and I rolled my eyes for two reasons. One; he was being a complaining idiot again, and two; he just got idiot germs on my sweatshirt while I was freezing over here.

I hate that idiot.

"I…I don't know," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders, and Luke glared at me. I really didn't know why we came to this tree, and I usually knew _everything_. Strangely, I felt compelled to come to this tree for an unknown reason, and since I was terrified of walking around town at night, I brought along Luke.

"So then why in heck did you bring me here, in the middle of the night!?" Luke shouted, and I clamped my hand over his mouth again, sighing as I did so. He truly was an idiot.

"I don't know. All is know is don't _ever_speak of this to anyone, alright?" I questioned Luke, and he nodded, his golden like amber eyes widening, fear easily being seen in his facial features.

"Good. Now, come on, everyone's probably wondering where we are." I said, and slowly, I took my hand off of Luke's mouth, and he and I walked back to the Sundae Inn. But before I left, I raced to the tree, took out a small blueberry I had kept in my pocket from my tart earlier (thankfully, I wasn't squashed), and I placed it before the green flower. I bowed for some strange reason, and with that, I sprinted to catch up with Luke, who was eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged, and he looked away, and we walked in silence the rest of the way back to the Inn.

**Mystery P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the little gift a special someone had left for me. I smiled as I stood up and picked up the gift gingerly. I smiled warmly at it, and put into the small pouch I was wearing, and hopped back into place. I don't know how much power I had used to warn my special someone, but I was exhausted. Exhausted, but worth the visit.

Silently, I chanted a special melody, and I felt myself slowly taking form back into place. Before I could fully take form, I suddenly popped out of place.

Puzzled, I hopped back in, but again, before I could take place, **POP!** I hadn't fit into place… again.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, not this time!" I cried, sitting on the ground and sobbing. This had happened once before, but I had hidden the item a while ago, and I could no longer remember where I had hidden it. I didn't want that to happen again, as each day goes by, I forget more and more.

"Ha! It happened again, didn't it?" My other self said, popping out nowhere, and I scowled at the other me.

"Shut up! I didn't mean for this to happen, and you know that too!" I said, getting up and crossing my arms at the other me.

"Ah, but I don't, Me! I didn't know this would happen, so don't expect me to know everything you do!" The other me exclaimed, and I lowered my hat to hide my red face.

"Don't pick on Me, Me!" The other, other me said, holding my other, other, other me in their arms, who was sobbing hard, as usual.

"Don't tell me what to do, Me!" The first me said, shoving the second me, who fell backwards, causing the third me to cry even harder.

"Stop it, Me's!" The fourth me said, running up to us while tripping on My own feet. "If you don't stop soon, I'll tell a joke to make you guys laugh so hard!" The fourth me said, and the first and second me quickly shut up, but my third me was sobbing still.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long teal hair and fairy-like wings appeared in front of us, and I had some sort of memory of her, but I couldn't tell who she was.

"Who are you?" All 5 of us asked, and the woman pointed to us.

"Us? We aren't you. We don't even know who you are. All I know is that I'm Daren, the sprite of the wind." I said, crossing my arms, staring at the teal haired lady.

"And all I know is that I'm Alan, the sprite of fire." My first me, Alan, said while shaking his head.

"And I know I'm Ben, the sprite of water." My second me, Ben, said, still comforting my third self.

"A-And I know that I'm," The fourth me said, pausing to sniffle. "Is that I-I'm Edge, the s-sprite of friendship a-and family…" He mumbled, causing Ben to rub his back and sigh.

"And I know that I'm Collin, the sprite of the earth and jokes!" Collin laughed, and Ben, Alan, Edge, and I glared at him.

"You aren't the sprite of jokes!" We shouted at him, making him flinch, but then causing him to laugh. We all sighed, and when we looked up, the woman with teal hair was gone.

"Where'd she go? I wanna knock some sense into that lady for saying that we were her!" Alan growled, and Ben shook his head.

"She technically didn't _say_we were here, but she pointed at us, which could mean something totally different…" Ben thought aloud, putting a hand up to his chin to signal that he was thinking.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm exhausted, and I'm gonna sleep." I sighed, yawning, and walked back over to my place. My bag felt lighter for some reason, but I ignored it and went into my spot. Slowly, I took my form, and drifted off to sleep.

~In the morning, Nyan!~

**Luke's P.O.V**

"Where were you guys..?" A tired Chase asked Gill and I, and I shrugged, taking off the sweatshirt Gill gave to me and throwing back at his face, receiving a growl from Your Royal Pompous-ness.

"Gilly here just wanted to take a walk, and he was too scared to do it alone." I said, a smirk growing on my face while Gill's face turned a nice tomato red.

"Well, there is always the chance of there being a robber outside!" Gill complained, and I roared with laughter at his reaction.

"Yeah right, Gilly! No one is stupid enough to steal from Waffle Island!" I laughed, wiping away a stray tear, and Gill huffed and walked away.

"Right… Hey Luke, do you wanna spy on the girls later?" Chase asked me, taking off his shirt to change into his regular outfit.

"Wait… the girls are here!?" I yelped, jumping backwards and climbing into my sleeping bag, scared if one of the girls was in the same room.

"Nah, they're in the room across the hall," Chase casually said, putting his hands in his pockets of his jeans as if this was no big thing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER, YOU IDIOT!?" I cried, covering my face with my pillow, to hide my (probably) cherry red face.

Chase shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you." He said, and I growled and hit him smack in the face with my pillow.

"Fine, I'll get dressed now, so go get ready." I muttered, and Chase nodded and walked out of the room, an excited Julius following him. I quickly noticed I was alone, so I got changed into my outfit in the blink of an eye, but I forgot to put on my bandana, and slipped my shark tooth necklace over my head.

"Ready!~" I called out to Chase, who entered the room with a finger to his lips. I nodded, pretended to zip my lips closed, and we went out of the room. We slowly opened the shiny wooden door from across the hall, and I gasped and put my hand up to my mouth.

Hikari was lying in her sleeping bag, and she looked… beautiful. Her long red hair was caressing her face, and her cheeks had a pink tint to them. Next to her was Maya, with her hair out of her usual braids, with her hair also caressing her face, and I could see Chase in the corner of my eye gasping as well and putting a hand up to his nose to keep his nosebleed from getting everywhere.

Quickly and swiftly, we closed the door and raced back to our room, my cheeks probably bright red. Chase, on the other hand, looked about ready to pass out from, as I call it, 'fangirling over Maya' disease, which was probably how I looked too.

"T-t-that was s-so c-cool!" Chase stammered, getting tissues to wipe up his nosebleed.

I blushed and tried to look cool. "N-not really… it w-was sorta l-lame…" I mumbled, stammering here and there. Chase caught on to my note, and attempted to look cool as well.

"R-right… it was l-l-lame…" He muttered, and his cheeks were bright red, possibly from blushing as well.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Chase broke it. "H-how about we go get f-food? Everyone e-else is probably w-waiting for us!" He stammered, and I nodded, tying my bandana on after he said that and we raced downstairs only to meet an annoyed Gill and an excited Toby.

"What took you so long!?" They said in unison, and I laughed and shrugged.

"I was asleep, what else can I say?" I said, smirking, and Toby laughed while Gill growled and stormed off. I stuck my tongue out at Gill, who returned the favor by repeating what I did and going to an inn table at the far back of the room.

No sooner than had he sat down, all the enemies, and Hikari, came down the stairs, chatting and giggling, but instantly went silent when they saw that most of us boys were still in our pajamas, and vice versa.

Hikari instantly blushed and looked away from us while Luna was squawking like a macaw, and all the other girls were attempting to hide their embarrassing pajamas from our sight, but they all failed and huddled at a table far away from us, while Hikari sat closer to the boys with Renee at her side, also blushing.

The boys did the same thing as the girls did, which was huddling at the table farthest away from one another, while Chase and I settled down at the same table as Hikari and Renee, getting evil glares at us when we sat down with the two girls.

"So," I said, clapping my hands enthusiastically, attempting to break the awkward silence, and I swiftly picked up my menu. "What's for breakfast Yolanda, banana pudding!?" I asked the cook, and she laughed and shook her head at me and my love for bananas. But the main reason I was holding up my menu was to block my view from Hikari's.

She had immense bed head hair, but for Hikari, it made her look 10x cuter than before. And she continued to yawn every 5 minutes or so, causing me to blush and attempt to hide myself from her view even more. This never actually worked.

"What's wrong Luke..?" Hikari asked quietly, rubbing her eyes, making me nearly squeal. Chase, on the other hand, was doing much worse than I was. He was stuffing tissues up his nose at an alarming rate, but Maya seemed not to care.

"N-nothing! I-I'm j-just looking at t-the menu! D-did you know t-that they have o-orange c-cake?" I stammered, my face growing warm, and Hikari laughed and nodded at me.

"They are so dense…" Chase and Maya muttered under their breath, and I hit Chase in the back, causing him to face plant into his pancakes before him, whipped cream all over his face. We all burst out laughing, and Chase hit me right back in the back, causing me to face plant into my banana pudding, the small raspberry on the top getting right on the tip of my nose.

"Yum!~" I exclaimed, attempting to get the raspberry off my nose with my tongue, and Chase rolled his eyes while the girls laughed even harder.

After the chaotic morning of breakfast in the inn, everyone seemed to disappear after breakfast, leaving only a small tip for Yolanda as the only clue that they had been there. Our little foursome, on the other hand, walked to the hot springs near the Caramel Falls, located a little ways of a walk from Hikari's house.

After we had all gotten into our bathing suits (You think we'd go naked into the hot tub!? YUCK!), we went into the hot tub, and I squeaked when it was my turn to go in.

"Come on, Luke, the water is warm!" Maya squealed, stretching her arms, and I shook my head furiously, gripping my bandana in one hand while clutching onto Hikari's arm with the other.

"Come on Luke, its fine, there are no snakes here," Hikari said quietly, loud enough for me to hear, but for Chase and Maya not to hear, all the more while stroking my arm, and I instantly relaxed at her touch. I was terrified of water because of a small water incident involving a snake when I was little, so I was a bit… traumatized now.

"F-Fine… Only for you, Hikari," I muttered under my breath, releasing my hand from Hikari's arm, and Hikari snickered and climbed into the water. The water seemed to be taunting me, screaming 'Are you scared!? I know you are, just try me and I'll bring out the snakes!'

I made a strange squeaking sound, but I slowly crawled in, only to get laughed at by Chase and a snort from Maya. But as I entered the water, my body became limp at the touch of the warm water, and I grew a lazy smile on my face as I relaxed even more.

Chase shook his head at me while muttering, "Weirdo…" while Hikari laughed and Maya joined in on the laughter.

~Time skip, de-nyan!~

After we all dried off from the hot tub, we all decided to go back to the Sundae Inn and get our bags and what not and separate ways, Maya with Chase and Hikari with me. As we all trudged back to the inn, after a good 10 minutes of me screaming a stupid song at the top of my lungs, we were met with the worst surprise we could possibly imagine; _he_had returned. **Gray.**

~A.N: CLIFFHANGER! :D So sorry about the long wait, my little munchkins! School has been killing me, but now I'm free on Wednesdays and Sundays 'till September, so it's all good! 3 And the chapters might take even longer, because I've been wanting to do a Vocaloid Fan-fic, and it's just killing me! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and why does Luke seem to hate Gray so much? DUN DUN DUUUN!~


End file.
